


Promise

by AsteroidFields



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fear of Abandonment, Ficlet, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Tenderness, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsteroidFields/pseuds/AsteroidFields
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are relaxing - cuddling - on the couch in the angel’s bookshop.Crowley realizes how lost he’d be without him.





	Promise

Aziraphale and Crowley were lying on the couch in the angel’s bookshop, their legs stretched out along the seat, Crowley’s back resting against Aziraphale’s chest. The angel’s arms were wrapped securely around Crowley’s upper body and Crowley closed his eyes, enjoying the reassuring warmth of Aziraphale’s body against his.

His breath evened out and Crowley felt more comfortable and relaxed than he had in a long time.

It was quiet in the bookshop, except for the occasional creaking of one of the old wooden bookshelves and the muted sound of a gentle rain shower outside. An uneventful Sunday evening was coming to its end and everything felt peaceful and calm.

Never quite able to turn off his thoughts, Crowley was thinking about how he only ever felt truly relaxed and safe when he was with Aziraphale.

_And how he couldn’t stand to lose him. How lost he’d be without him. How grey and bland and meaningless the world would seem to him without his angel._

_Without his smile, the blissful expression on Aziraphale’s face at the mere thought of his favourite food, without his excitement when he was performing one of his awful magic tricks, the way he said Crowley’s name when they hadn’t seen each other in a while, the way his whole face lit up every time he saw Crowley._

The image of the burning bookshop crept into his mind and Crowley shoved it away quickly and forcefully.

Still, he started to shiver in Aziraphale’s arms.

“Crowley?” 

Despite being hardly more than a whisper, Aziraphale’s voice sounded worried.

“Is everything alright, my dear?”

Crowley’s lips started to twitch at the endearment, spoken with so much affection.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s shoulders, burying his face in the angel’s neck. Aziraphale was slightly startled but he readjusted his grip around Crowley’s body and moved one hand to the back of Crowley’s head.

“Crowley…?” he asked tentatively.

“Angel,” Crowley mumbled into Aziraphale’s neck, a hint of desperation in his voice, “Angel, I love you so much!”

A single tear began to roll down his face.

“I need you!”

He wrapped his arms tighter around Aziraphale’s shoulders.

“I… I wouldn’t know what to do without you.”

He sniffed.

His voice was barely a whisper when he said: “Please don’t ever leave me again.”

“Oh Crowley,” Aziraphale began, softly pushing Crowley back a little, so he could look him in the eye. He cupped Crowley’s cheeks and carefully wiped away the tear with his thumb.

“My dear boy,” he whispered, “I won’t leave you.” 

He leaned in a little closer, their noses almost touching. “I promise.”

Closing the remaining distance between them, Aziraphale brushed his soft lips against Crowley’s. “I promise,” he whispered again.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Good Omens ficlet. Let me know what you think. :)  
Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
